


Out Of His Hat

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: Tugger has high baby fever, and Misto decides to cheer him up with a kitten of their very own.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees & Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Out Of His Hat

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SELF INDULGENT!!! lol Galatea is an oc of mine that's a tuggoffelees fankid. If yall wanna know more about her you can find stuff on my tumblr: the-rum-tum-hatter

The Rum Tum Tugger wasn't know to be very affection. At least, to the cats that weren't his family or mate. Munkustrap always knew his little brother had a soft spot for kittens. Tugger genuinely enjoyed looking after his niece Jemima and the rest of her friends. Maybe it was because they thought he was so cool, or maybe it was because he couldn't say no to Jemima, regardless he had grown quite found of kids. He'd thought of having kittens of his own one day, but wasn't sure how that would work. Him and Mistoffelees were both toms, so there was a bit of an anatomy problem there. Of course they could always adopt some or get a surrogate, but Tugger didn't really know how Misto felt about kids. He seemed to like them enough, but Tugger knew there was a difference between babysitting their niece, and having kids of their own. He had put all those thoughts aside for a while but lately those thoughts crawled back in. Demeter and Munkustrap just had another kitten together, and Plato and Victoria just had twins. So Tuggers' baby fever was in full swing. Being all three kittens uncle, he would obviously be allowed to spend time with them, but that wasn't the same as having his own kit running around the junkyard. He layed on top of the yards broken car, next to the large tire, and stretched out, grooming himself. How stupid was he? He wanted to have kittens? Not even kittens, maybe just one. He did want a kitten, but couldn't see himself as a father at all. 

"Missed a spot." A voice chuckled. 

Tugger looked up, seeing Munkustrap, sitting beside him.

"Hey Straps." Tugger gave a small smile. 

"What're you doing?" Munkustrap asked. 

"Eh, nothing." Tugger answered, licking over the spot Munk told him he had missed. 

There was silence for a moment between them.

"Tugs, I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Demeter out with Jemima and Sillabub." Munkustrap said.

Tugger glanced over.

"It's been hard to keep an eye on them, especially when there's a new baby around, so thank you." Munkustrap finished. 

"No problem." Tugger replied. He was silent for a second. "Munk, do you think I'm good with kids?"

Munkustrap looked thrown off by the question. "Y-yeah I'd say so...why?" 

Tugger shrugged. "I don't know. I was just curious I guess." 

Munkustrap looked around the junkyard at all the kittens. The newborns and the older ones. "Is it because of..." Munkustrap motioned to all the kits.

Tugger gave a sigh in relief, thinking his brother understood his thought process. "Yeah it's just been more on my mind lately-"

"It'll be fine, Tugs." Munkustrap assured. "I know there's a lot of them, but we'll look after them all."

Tugger blinked. Munkustrap thought Tugger was asking him if he thought could handle watching over the kittens they had. Tugger didn't know how to even explain to Munk what was really going through his head. 

"Alright, t-thanks Straps." Tugger went along.

"Anytime, Tugger." Munkustrap nodded, standing up. "I gotta go, but we'll talk later, okay?"

Tugger nodded with a smile, as Munk walked away. As soon as his brother was gone, he let out a sigh slumping down. He began to close his eyes, starting to relax, when he felt extra weight on his back. He looked back, seeing the smiling face of one of his nieces.

"Did I get you?" Jemima asked giggling. 

"Yeah, you did!" Tugger exclaimed, rolling over. Jemima walked next to him. "What are you doing up here? I thought you all were playing hide and seek."

"We are, I'm hiding by you." Jemima answered. "Your mane can cover me up good." 

Tugger rolled back on his stomach so Jemima could hide in his chest. "That good?"

Jemima gave a small giggle. "Yeah." She looked out, seeing the rest of her friends pass by, as she began to think. 

"Uncle Tugger?" She started. "You know how I have a little sister now?" 

"Yes." Tugger smiled. 

"Well, I was wondering...are you ever gonna have kittens?"

Tugger swore sometimes it was like that girl could read his mind. 

"Because then I'd have a lot more people to play with. And I'd have cousins!" Jemima finished. 

"I don't think so..." Tugger admitted sadly. "Sorry, kiddo."

"Why not?" Jemima kept going. "Can't you and Uncle Misto just have them like Mommy and Daddy?"

Tugger laughed. "It doesn't excatly work like that."

"Well, what about if you both found some?" Jemima suggested. 

"That's a big what if, Jem." Tugger replied smiling. "I don't think homeless kittens just wander around. I mean, they do, but the chances of taking them in are pretty high."

Jemima thought for a moment. She was about to say something, but Etcetera found her, and the two kittens chased each other back to the others. 

Tugger shook his head playfully, then got up himself. He figured it was time to go back to his den, see what Misto was up to. He began to make his way back home, just wanting to get some rest. He wasn't on the verge of tears or anything, but he guessed he was a little upset. He walked in their den, seeing Misto with his back turned away from the door. Perfect. Tugger began to slowly walk in, careful not to make any noise. He was right behind his mate, holding in a breath so he couldn't be heard. Before he could do a thing, Misto whipped his head around, fast and sharp.

"Ah! Everlasting, you scared me!" Tugger exclaimed. 

Misto shrugged, smiling. "It's only fair, you were trying to scare me."

"You always know when I'm coming." Tugger said sitting next to him. "Am I really that loud?" 

"No, it's probably just my hearing." Misto laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to actually scare you."

"No, please." Tugger said. "I shouldn't have tried to scare you. I should've remembered your unscare-able."

Misto smiled. Tugger rolled on the floor, as Misto noticed his attitude change. There was silence between the two before Misto spoke. 

"You okay?" He asked rubbing Tuggers' head. 

Tugger nodded. 

"You sure?" Misto confirmed. "Because you seem upset." 

"Not upset really," Tugger explained. "I've just got a lot on my mind I guess." 

"You can talk to me about it if you want." Misto reassured.

Tugger considered it, but shook his head. "No, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable-"

"Tugs, look at me!" Misto giggled. "It's kinda hard to make me uncomfortable. Come on, tell me!"

Tugger took a deep breath. He guessed it was now or never. 

"Have you ever thought about having kittens?" 

Misto was caught off guard.

"See? I told you-" Tugger started.

"No, no, no that's not it." Misto explained. "I just wasn't expecting that." Misto was quiet for a second. "I have. With you."

Tugger's face lit up. "Really?" 

Misto nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how we would, like adopting or what not, but yes. I have. Why?"

"I've been thinking a lot about kits lately I guess, that's all." Tugger asked.

"Do you ever think about having kittens?" Misto asked slowly. 

"Yes." Tugger replied, without missing a beat. "With you, of course, quite often actually..." 

Misto was quietly smiling, taking a pause. "Tugger, do you want to have a kitten?" 

"...Yeah." the Maine Coon replied. "Kinda..."

"A kitten of your own, right?" Misto made sure.

"Well, of our own." Tugger clarified. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love looking after everyone else's kittens but...but-"

"It's not the same as having our own?" Misto finished, as Tugger nodded. 

"Oh Tugs..." Misto gave his mate a huge hug. "How long have you been thinking about this?" 

"A long time?" Tugger tried, as Misto laughed.

Misto thought, going silent. "Wait here." He got up, and walked to the back of their den. He came back with a hat, to Tugger's confusion. 

"What's that for?" Tugger asked. 

"A kitten." Misto answered casually, grabbing a piece of his fur off himself. 

"What?!" Tugger exclaimed. 

"I'm gonna make us a kitten." Misto answered. "Isn't that what you wanted?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't realize you could just do that!" Tugger smiled. 

"Well if I accidentally did it with seven kittens, I'm sure I can do it purposely with one." Misto smirked. "I need a piece of your fur." 

Tugger plucked out a piece of his mane, handing it to the magician. Misto placed both his and Tugger's fur in the hat. He then blew some sparkles into the hat, and waved his hands over the hat. 

"Wait!" Tugger shouted, grabbing Misto's arm, stopping him. "What if-what if I'm not a good dad?"

Misto looked over at him, very sympathetically.

"I mean, what if I'm just being stupid and I shouldn't have a daughter?" Tugger went on. "What if I can't do it?"

"You won't have to do it alone." Misto comforted, nuzzling his mate. "I'm here, and you'll be an amazing dad! You're caring and loving and strong. And you're just such a calming presence."

"You think so?" Tugger asked. 

"We'll be fine." Misto smiled.

"Okay." Tugger sighed, happily. "Do it." 

Misto turned back to the hat, waving his hands over it again, as Tugger watched. 

"Presto!" Misto exclaimed. 

There was a pause, before Misto looked in the hat. Tugger heard a small meow, as Misto fished the kitten out. 

"Is-is it?" Tugger tried.

Misto nodded. He held out a small brown, gold, and light red queen kit, with a white face. Tugger let out a small gasp, not believing what he was seeing. 

"She's got parts of you, and parts of me." Misto smiled. 

"It's a queen!" Tugger said happily. 

"Well, you did say daughter." Misto explained. 

"Can I-can I hold her?" Tugger asked egarly.

"Of course, you're her dad." Misto replied, handing their daughter over. 

Tugger held her in his arms. She was very tiny, but also kinda big for a newborn. 

"How old is she?" Tugger asked. 

"A couple months." Misto answered. "Shes still a baby, just not a newborn. She's the product of magic so I don't really have an explanation other than that.

"She's perfect." Tugger smiled, beginning to tear up. He looked up at Misto. "She's got one blue eye, like you!" 

"And her other's brown like you." Misto added. 

Tugger looked down at the kitten in his arms, taking her in.

"She's covered in glitter." Tugger giggled, watching the queen kit as she tried to get the glitter out of her eyes, which Tugger helped her with. "And she's got your face." 

Tugger tilted her head, seeing she had brown and beige stripes on her cheeks like he had, and brown stripes on her chin and jawline. Like Munkustrap had, except his were dark gray, hers were dark brown.  
He gave a small sad smile at the red in her fur. It reminded him of Macavity and their mother. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like how Grizabella looked when she was younger. She then began to roll around in his arms, trying to get warm. She had a tiny frame, but looked bigger than she was due to her mane. Just like Tugger when he was little. He held her closer in his mane and smile that her mane was as puffy and soft as his. She brought her tail closer to herself, that also looked like Tuggers'. It was long and had small tufts of brown and red fur in balls. In her ears, it looked like she took after Misto. Her ears were curved, not quite as harsh as Misto's "horns", but still noticeable. Tugger looked back up at Misto, smiling, giving her back.

"Sorry about that, you're her dad too." Tugger said. "You hold her."

Misto took her, swaddling her in a small rag he had found. He smiled sweetly, moving his head towards her. She began to bat and play with his ears, the same thing Victoria did when she was a newborn meeting Misto. He began to tear up now. 

"Tori's gonna love you." He told her, and got a meow in response.

He turned back to Tugger. "She still needs a name." 

"You think of one." Tugger encouraged. "I haven't got anything. And I want you to choose." 

Misto thought for a couple minutes. It needed to be something special, something unique. He though about stories he had heard, seeing if there were any good names. He remembered that some cats were named after Greek mythology, whether they knew it or not. 

"I like Galatea..." Misto muttered. "It fits her."

"Does it mean anything?" Tugger asked. "It sounds like galaxy." 

"There's this human story about a man who created the perfect woman out of clay, and that was her name." Misto explained, then chuckled. "I mean that's what I basically did. Though about positive traits we would both like her to have." 

Tugger sighed, smiling. "You are so smart." He was always so impressed by Misto's human knowledge. The fact Misto could read throughly, helped with that of course. Which just made Tugger think he was even smarter. 

Misto grinned. "Thanks."

Tugger looked down at their daughter. "Galatea. I like it!" 

Misto held her closer. He could feel her bones through her fur and skin. He winced. "We have to feed her." 

"I'll go get a rat or a bird for her." Tugger began to leave, then Misto stopped him. 

"She can't eat that Tugs." Misto explained as Tugger walked back. "She's still a baby, and so tiny too. She needs milk." 

"Where are we gonna get that?" Tugger asked. Maybe they should have thought of the fact that they couldn't feed her themselves. They couldn't supply food for her like a queen could. 

Tugger and Misto looked at each other.

"I don't wanna ask someone to." Tugger blurted out. "That's gonna be awkward, family or not." 

"Yeah," Misto agreed. "Plus even if someone else did feed her today, she'd still need food. We can't just ask someone to feed her everyday for us." Misto paused for a moment. "Tell you what," He handed Galatea over to Tugger. "I'll go back to the house and get some bottles of milk. You can stay here with her in the meantime."

"Sounds good." Tugger smiled. He looked at their daughter. "I-I can take her out, right?" He asked pointing outside their den. 

"Yeah." Misto nodded. "She'll be fine." He began to walk out of then den, and go back to their humans home. "See you later." 

Tugger walked out, holding Galatea tightly in his arms. He walked carefully out to the junkyard. 

"You ready to met everyone, baby?" Tugger asked her, and got a happy coo in response.

He proudly took a seat next to Munk, Demeter, Bomba, Alonzo, and Cass on the old tire. They all looked at him for a minute, as he held his head high. They obviously saw the kitten, but didn't recognize it. 

"Hi, Tugger." Demeter said.

Tugger just smiled back.

"Tugs," Munkustrap asked, having to know what was on all their minds. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to the small kitten.

"Your niece." Tugger replied, grinning. 

Munkustrap blinked, while the others had similar reactions. "What?" 

"And Demeters' too, of course." 

"Tugger," Munkustrap shook his head, trying to process this. "Are you saying that's your kitten? You're it's dad?" 

Tugger nodded happily. "Me and Misto are, yes!"

"How did the two of you have a kitten?!" Alonzo asked. 

"Yeah, it looks just like the two of you!" Cassandra added. "Like it looks like you actually, you know...I'm not gonna say." she made a face to say what she was implying. 

"We did, but that's not how we got the baby." Tugger replied laughing from his own answer, as everyone rolled their eyes. 

"No though, seriously how?" Bomba asked. "Did you have a secret surrogate or something?" 

"No, she was just made today." Tugger answered. "Misto did some magic by taking pieces of our fur, and pulled her out of his hat." 

Everyone nodded, seeming that made sense. 

"What's it's name?" Demeter asked. 

"Her name's Galatea." Tugger smiled. "Misto chose it." 

"Can I hold her?" Demeter asked egarly. 

Tugger nodded. He had to admit it was kinda nice to be the one with a kit everyone was fawning over. He handed her over to the golden queen. 

"She's so pretty!" Demeter beamed. "Munk, she has the same stripes you have on your chin!" 

Munkustrap helped his mate hold their newborn niece, and smiled at that. "She does." Munkustrap also noticed the striking resemblance to Grizabella in her glory days.

"She looks a lot like mom." Munk told his little brother.

"I know right?" Tugger agreed. "It's kinda scary."

"She's got your mane." Munkustrap chuckled. "Better make sure it's taken care of." 

"I'll groom it every day." Tugger replied, smirking. 

"Tugger, she's so skinny." Demeter said. 

Tugger nodded. "Misto will be back with food soon." 

"He went hunting?" Cass asked. "For a baby?"

"And left you in charge?" Bomba muttered, making Cassandra laugh.

"No, to get some milk." Tugger replied, unfazed. He looked back at Galatea in his brother's arms. Holding a skinny little kit, reminded Tugger of Munk holding him when he was little. He was their family's runt, just like her. "Hey, you don't think she's gonna stay skin and bones forever, do you?" 

Munk looked back at Tugger. 

"I'm just worried. Like what if she doesn't get stronger?" Tugger continued. 

"She will." Munkustrap reassured. "She was just born today, that's all. She'll grow." 

Jemima and her friends ran by, still playing. 

"Jem!" Tugger shouted. "Come here!" 

Jemima was followed by Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival as they made their way up to Tugger and the others. 

Tugger took Galatea back, holding her close. He honestly saw why Munk was the way he was with his kittens. There were so many things that could hurt them, that you never wanted to let them go. 

"Look," he told Jemima. "This is my kitten." 

"Really?" She gasped.

Tugger nodded smiling. 

"I have a little cousin now..." Jemima realized. "But wait, I thought you said that you could just have a kitten right away?" 

"I was wrong apparently." Tugger answered. "Misto was the one who did it." 

"Can we play with her?" Jemima asked. "Please, Uncle Tugger?" 

"Yes, please? Shes so cute!" Etcetera squealed. 

"We'll look after her, we promise!" Electra chimed in. 

Tuggers' gut said no. No way. No way he was gonna leave his newborn, runt kitten, with them. He had to say no but couldn't. Munkustrap picked up on what Tugger was thinking. He'd say something to the kittens. 

"We won't be too rough with her." Pounce said.

"We'll be really careful." Tumble nodded. 

"Tumble, don't lie." Munkustrap said. "And no. You can't play with her. Galatea was just born and she needs to rest." Munk looked at Tugger smiling, then back at the kittens. "She's, breakable."

The kittens understood, and walked away to play some more. Tugger still sat with the others, just nervously waiting for Misto to get back, and luckily he did. He saw Misto walking towards him with a bottle of milk and a small dish. 

"Oh, good you're back!" Tugger smiled. 

"Yeah, sorry about the wait." Misto said, pouring some milk in the bowl he brought. He set it down on the floor, and Tugger put their kit infront of it. 

Galatea stared down at the cream, lapping it up fast. Misto gave her a little more, and she ate that as fast too. As they watched her more of the cats came over and they explained the situation. Everyone congratulated Misto and Tugger on being new parents, as they proudly smiled. When Galatea was done eating, she curled up right between the Maine Coon and the Tuxedo tom, and fell asleep. As she slept, she glittered and shimmered as her coat was covered in more glitter. 

"You think she's magical?" Tugger asked Misto, as they layed beside her. 

"Probably." Misto nodded, then sighed. "I love her so much already." 

Tugger smiled, cuddling both of them. "Me too. Hey Misto, we should get her-" Tugger looked down to see his mate sleeping in his arms, holding their sleeping daughter. 

Tugger smiled at them both, unbelievable happy. "You were right, as usual..." he whispered to Misto. "We're gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and thoughts are appreciated!!!💕💖💕


End file.
